A New Life (Follows Hanako's Good ending)
by AceLions
Summary: After School lets out Hisao, Hanako, & most of the graduating class move into a new apartment building opened by the school.
1. Act 1 Broken Little Family

**AN: **Ok a few things before I start the story. This is my first Katawa Shoujo story. I have Beta readers but they have been busy for a long while so My story more than likely will have punctuation Errors just bear with me. I'm my own worse critic it might be better than I think I hope you enjoy it. One other note. For the time frame between the end of Hanako's route & the start of my story rely's heavily on the Fan story Hanako, Uninterrupted by MusedMoose as reference here is the link to the story you should really go read it if you haven't already.  s/8290468/1/Hanako-Uninterrupted

The day after end of the year exams the school calls an assembly. When Lilly, Hanako, & I sit down together Hanako notices Akira sitting up on stage with the head of Yamaku.

**Hanako**  
>"Lilly.. w-why is Akira here?"<p>

I'm left to wonder myself & the look on Lilly's face tells she wonders as well.

**Lilly**  
>"I don't know she never said anything to me about being here."<p>

We sit & listen to the Yamaku head talk we learn that Yamaku bought an old Apartment building & renovated it for former students to live in with a huge backing by Lilly's Family every now & again Hanako look over to Lilly but she seems as surprised as everyone else.

After the assembly Lilly tells us to go ahead that she wants to talk to her sister.

**Hisao**  
>"Wow Apartments for former Yamaku students that will make finding housing for some of us easier."<p>

Hanako nods as we walk together. She seems to be in deep thought. I'm not sure if it is because Akira had some deal working with the school without telling any of us or at lease Lilly or she is worrying about this being our last week here at school.

**Hisao**  
>"What's on your mind?"<p>

She stops & looks at me then looks down to the ground.

**Hanako**  
>"A-are you going to g-go back to the city with your parents while at University?"<p>

I think for a minute before answering her.

**Hisao**  
>"I was actually hoping to stay somewhere in town. It's more relaxing than my home town. Plus the one I tested for is here. Maybe we should think about moving into the Yamaku Apartments they were talking about."<p>

Hanako's eye widen a bit as she blushes.

**Hanako**  
>"We?"<p>

I let a smile play across my lips

**Hisao**  
>"Well I was thinking since we are a couple &amp; we already stayed the night with each other a couple of times. Maybe we could move in together."<p>

**Hanako**  
>"R-really? I would l-like that."<p>

A smile goes across her face & she seems more relaxed. I take her hand in mine.

We make our way to the Library to read together for a while then make our way back to the girl's Dorms. From behind Lilly's door we hear her & Akira talking.

**Akira**  
>"You didn't even tell them about what mom &amp; dad asked us during our visit."<p>

**Lilly**  
>"I haven't thought of how to tell them or if I'm even going to take our parents offer then to find out they worked with the school to build an Apartment for former students."<p>

We don't know what they are talking about then we hear Akira let out a sigh

**Akira**  
>"I don't know sis maybe they thought if they help out the school &amp; the students it would make you want to move in with them &amp; pretend to be a big happy family."<p>

Hanako & I look at one another & before I can stop her she opens Lilly's door & quickly walks into her room.

**Hanako**  
>"Y-you are m-moving?"<p>

Tears start to well up in Hanako's eyes as surprise & regret show clear on Lilly & Akira's face.

Lilly faces in our direction even though she can't see us her eyes face the floor.

**Lilly**

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet. I wanted to wait till I was able to so that it wouldn't mess up everything."

**Hanako**

"You... c-can't go... p-please."

Before anyone can say anything else Hanako runs from Lilly's room to her own slamming the door.

All I can do is sigh while Lilly's head drops

**Hisao**

"Look I'll talk to her. You need to decide what you want. We don't want you to go but you need to decide what would make you the happiest."

I turn & leave the room closing the door behind me before going next door & knocking on Hanako's

**Hisao**

"Hanako it's me Hisao, can I come in?"

There is no word from inside so I try the door handle & it's unlocked. I open it slowly peaking in at my sobbing girlfriend laying on her bed.

I quietly come in closing the door behind me before making my way to her sitting on the edge.

**Hanako**

"I-is... she r-really leaving us?"

She looks up to me her eyes red & still full of tears.

I shake my head

**Hisao**

"I don't know. To tell the truth I don't even think she knows."

I stroke her hair slowly running my fingers through it.

**Hisao**

"You know Lilly she hates to disappoint anyone but right now she is backed into a corner no matter what she is going to disappoint someone she cares about."

Hanako wipes her eyes with her sleeve then looks back to me.

**Hanako**

"You don't think we should fight for her?"

**Hisao**

"That's not what I'm saying. Of course we should but the only thing we can do is tell her how we feel & support her in what ever she chooses."

She only nods but doesn't say another word.

I move laying behind her & put an arm around her. She snuggles in close & sighs.

As we relax we end up falling asleep. I guess we were more tired than we thought.

The next morning I wake up rubbing my eyes than look around the room. Like my first morning waking up here it takes me a while to figure out where I am. Then I notice Hanako still snuggled up to me like she was when I held her.

**Hisao**

"Crap I fell asleep"

I lay there so not to wake the sweet girl laying on my left arm & shoulder at lease she seems to feel more peaceful than she did last night.

Her eyes slowly open as she gives a yawn then notices I'm there

**Hanako**

"Hisao... I'm s-sorry I fell asleep on you."

She blushes some.

I shake my head some & smile.

**Hisao**

"It's OK your bed if comfortable plus you look cute when you sleep."

She blushes a bit more & smiles then leans up placing a sweet kiss on my lips before climbing off the bed.

**Hanako**

"When should we talk to Lilly?"

I sit up looking at her. Her face still shows she is upset & worried about the fact our best friend might be leaving us.

**Hisao**

"I think that since you known her longest It will be better for you to talk to her first. Then the three of us can talk more later."

Hanako nods a bit as I talk.

**Hisao**

"Let her know what her leaving or staying means to us but mostly you but don't get upset or become forceful."

She nods again.

**Hanako**

"I'll try"

I hug her & kiss the top of her head.

**Hisao**

"I have some errands in town. I will see you tonight give me a call when you two are ready to meet up OK?"

She nods as she holds me close to her then slowly lets go.

**Hanako**

"OK Hisao... G-good bye."

**Hisao**

"Goodbye Hanako"

I leave her room. Luckily we have a free day today so I head back to my room, change, & head into town. I really need to head to the store. Nurse wasn't that happy about me taking my medicine with soda saying too much Caffeine was bad for my heart & defeating the purpose. So now I should mostly be drinking Juices & water. Luckily Tea is fine & a cup or two of Coffee is OK.

It doesn't take me long after leaving the school before I see the sign reading "Aura Mart".

I make it there & make my way around the aisles. I only seem to be able to focus on shopping just enough to grab what I need without making a mistake but most of my thoughts are on what Hanako & I learned from Lilly & Akira yesterday. I really hope Hanako is able to get Lilly to stay.

I walk over to the aisle with the fruit juices & scan them over.

Apple, Orange, Kiwi-Strawberry, Fruit Punch, Lemonade. Then I see a flavor I never seen before.

**Hisao**

"Banana-Watermelon? Well that sounds good."

I end up getting a case of each flavor & a case of water & before checking out & making my way back to the School to drop this stuff off.

**Hisao**

"That should get Emi & Nurse off my back."

With shopping out of the way I head to the Library to drop off the books I finished.

I drop the books off into the drop off box then scan the shelves for anything I might be able to read before the end of the school year. Nothing piquet my internist at lease nothing I could finish in time so I decide to leave.

I spent the rest of the day wondering around without much to do before my phone goes off. I fish it out of my pocket & look at the screen. It's Hanako so I quickly answer it.

**Hisao**

"Hello Hisao Nakai speaking."

**Hanako**

"Hello I been talking to Lilly... Um we think it will be good to have a tea party in her room to talk more with you there."

**Hisao**

"That sounds fine I'll be there shortly. Were you able to stay calm?"

There is a bit of a pause before she answers

**Hanako**

"T-the best I could... I-I didn't yell or cry.. B-but it was harder to control my stammer."

**Hisao**

"OK that is good enough I think I'm almost there so I'll see you soon."

**Hanako**

"OK b-bye H-Hisao."

We hang-up & I finish making my way to the girls dorm & up to Lilly's room.

I knock on the door & announce my presence.

**Lilly**

"Hisao please come in."

She sounds calm so I hope that is a good sign & she isn't just pushing everything down.

I enter the room closing the door behind me. The view in front of me is the same as always when we have our tea parties in Lilly's room.

My Girlfriend & our best friend sitting at a small table in their pajamas.

I make my way over to the table & take my spot between them before Hanako begins to pour us some tea.

**Hisao**

"I trust your time together today went well?"

Lilly nods a bit.

**Lilly**

"As well as could be expected I think & your day?"

**Hisao**

"I went the store The nurse thought I was drinking to much soda & said the Caffeine wasn't very good for my heart so I picked up some fruit juices & water."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Hanako look at the cup of tea in front of me.

**Hisao**

"At lease he said tea is fine along with a cup or two of coffee."

Lilly nods & Hanako looks less worried. I thought she was going to snatch the cup away from me for a minute.

I take a sip of my tea then put it down.

**Hisao**

"I guess we should get back on the topic of why us hanging out tonight is more important."

Lilly's eyes move to face her teacup like she is staring into it.

**Lilly**

"My parents wanting me to move to Scotland."

**Hisao**

"Yes. Look we aren't trying to make this harder on you but we think we should at lease tell you how we feel about it."

**Lilly**

"I know I do understand really."

**Hanako**

"You're our family too."

The look on Lilly's face is like she will cry at Hanako's comment but doesn't allow herself.

**Lilly**

"I always think of you two as family too. My Little Misshapen Family."

She gives off a little smile. I brake the moment of silence.

**Hisao**

"We love you very much & even though we have each other there will be apart of us missing if you left. But I think something we should be asking is will you be happier in Scotland than you would here?"

Lilly thinks for a minute then shakes her head.

**Lilly**

"No I don't think so. My family is there & I love them very much but it didn't feel like home. I enjoyed spending time with them & catching up but I was more than ready to come back here."

She lets out a sigh.

**Lilly**

"My Parents think if Akira & I move there it will fix everything between us all."

**Hanako**

"I-if you're not happy there it could make things worse. M-maybe if y-you... um t-talk more on the phone & visit each other on breaks... It would be easier."

Lilly nods like she is taking in everything we said but the conversation dies after that & we spend the rest of the drinking our tea in quiet enjoying each others company.

After we are finished it is time for Hanako & me to head back to our rooms. Lilly take this moment to say something.

**Lilly**

"I will think long & hard about everything you two said today & will give my parents & you both an answer tomorrow about what I decide. Thank you both for being understanding & telling me how you feel."

She gives one of her sweet smiles.

**Lilly**

"Good night Hanako, Hisao."

We both say our goodbyes & head out closing the door behind us.

As soon as the door clicks shut Hanako hugs me tight laying her head on my chest letting out a soft sigh. I wrap my arms around her & lay my chin on top of her head.

I don't know how long we stand that way before we break off & Hanako opens her room door & slips inside. I make my way to the boys Dorms & go to my room.

Thankfully Kenji didn't come out to annoy me with his conspiracy theories or to ask me for money. I just want to lay in my room be by myself, think & try to prepare myself for whatever Lilly's answer might be.

When I get inside I undress & fall into bed I don't even bother to put on my pajamas. Who's going to see me in my boxers & socks anyway. As soon as my face slams into my pillow I'm out. Boy that didn't take long.

The next morning my alarm goes off. I run through my whole morning thing. Running with Emi, shower, pills, dress, eat, class.

I didn't really want to run today but I promised Hanako, Emi, & Nurse I would exercise again. They teamed up on me I didn't see it coming. Mornings Run with Emi, Afternoons Brisk walks, Evenings Swimming & I would catch a little slack about what I ate but Hanako started making my lunches so I guess that was covered too.

Class crept by slowly by Hanako & I looked at each other & the clock several times during Mutou's Lecture. Just if at lease Lunch would hurry we could get Lilly's answer & this hell could end.

Finally the bell rings. Hanako & I gather our things & leave making our way to the Tearoom. We hold each others hand as we walk at a hurried pace. Once we get to the room I stop closing my eyes breathing slow & checking my heart beat making sure my nervousness isn't causing me any trouble then open my eyes & nod to Hanako. She opens the door & we walk in. Lilly is waiting quietly for us.

**Hanako**

"H-hello Lilly."

**Hisao**

"Hi Lilly."

Lilly smiles & turns in our direction & gives her usual greeting smile.

**Lilly**

"My my you two are here faster that normal did you run the whole way."

**Hisao**

"Almost more like a quick walk class took for ever."

Lilly giggled a bit then put on a more serious face.

**Lilly**

"I guess that means you are anxious to know my answer."

Hanako nods quickly while she is setting out our lunches.

**Hanako**

"Please."

Lilly takes a deep breath then lets it out. Crap this doesn't look good at lease not for me & Hanako.

**Lilly**

"I called my Parents right after I woke. I told them I would like to stay here in Japan. They were upset but not mad I don't think. I told them we could talk on the phone now & then & visit one another on breaks."

She lets out a bit of a sigh.

**Lilly **

"My mother said they were disappointed I didn't want to come live with them but were proud I stood up for what would make me happy instead of doing what was wanted of me."

Hanako smiles wide at the news of Lilly staying & nearly tackles her in a big hug. Lilly manages to stand with Hanako holding onto her & hugs her back the sadness she seems to have felt at disappointing her parents melting away. I stand & watch them.

**Lilly**

"You can hug me too Hisao."

They both put an arm out to invite me in. With an invite like that how can a man say no. I make my way over & wrap my arms around the both of them.

After a minute or so we let go & take our seats to eat our lunch. The air of the day was lifted. We begin to talk about after we graduate. Hanako & I tell her about our plans to move in together at the Yamaku Apartments. Lilly seems happy about our plans.

**Lilly**

"That is great. I was going to stay at my family's summer home in Hokkaido but I think living at the Apartments sounds all the better."

The bell rings letting us know lunch is over. Clean up our stuff & head back to class.

**AN: **I hope you like I wanted to really get Lilly almost moving away out of the way early since the rest of the story wouldn't have worked if it was still hanging out there. Plus I have no idea if there will be sex I make up the story as I go along. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Act 2 New Home

**AN: **I still don't have a Betareader that has time to help me out right now but I am doing what I can to make this story the best it can be for you all. That being said I want to tell you the school year as layed out by 4LS is School year starts on April 1st, Hisao's first day in Yamaku is in early June, summer break is from late July to late August and the end of school year is in March. Everything belongs to Four Leaf Studios.

It took a few days but Hanako & I filled out the paperwork to our apartment. We found out all the Apartments were pretty much the same. Two bedrooms & only furniture & appliances they had was a stove & refrigerator.

My parents were wondering why I chose to stay instead of coming back home until I went off to University but after hearing the affect the town had on me & probably my health then meeting all my friends they quickly understood without any protest. They already met Hanako over summer break & loved her.

Hanako & I decorate our place with things that meant something to us or things that we could afford. All of my stuff from my room back home was delivered. My bed is big enough for two people which is good since we are sharing a room.

We turn the spare room into a small private library to house our combined collection of books. The walls covered in different shelves from all different shops around the city. A Couple from Othello's, most from thrift shops, & some from this little shop that sold plastic patio furniture. The only place that doesn't have shelves is where we placed two beanbag chairs side by side for our reading.

Our first meal is something simple we decided to just pick something up some seafood. After all the work we put into this place & moving furniture around none of neither of us wanted to cook.

I pick up the seafood on my way home from Yamaku. Mutou wanted to speak with me about being something along the lines of payed teaching assistant. It would make me some money help him out plus could help with my major while I attend University. Sounds like a good deal & I'm surprised the school OK-ed to give me the temporary job until I graduated with what ever major I picked.

**Hisao**

"Hanako I'm home. I got the food."

I don't hear anything but when I look over to one of the selves next to the couch. Hanako is standing there staring at some Family Photos my Parents sent us copies of. (They thought it would make the place look more homey). Hanako looking at them like she is in a trance. The one she seems most fixed on is the one of me when I was about six of seven with my parents.

I sit the food on the coffee table & walk over to her moving her hair from over her shoulder first kissing her left smooth cheek. She took a deep breath. I then move to the other side kissing the scared right side. It's not the first time I've done it since we started dating but it always snaps her out of deep thoughts when she is off in her own little world. She let out her breath when my lips left her scared cheek. Her feeling is muted where her scars are but I always like to give them as much love as the rest of her.

She finally turns around & smiles at me.

**Hanako**

"H-Hisao welcome back. How did t-the meeting go?"

I pick up the bag of food & walk to our dinning room table (It's actually a fold up card table but it works) placing the food on it & sorting out our orders.

**Hisao**

"It went well. Mutou got them to hire me on temporarily as some kind of payed intern teaching assistant."

A small smile moves across her face.

**Hanako**

"T-that's G-grate Hisao."

We sit to eat our dinner. There is a lot more than we thought there was going to be & it isn't long before we have to put some of it away for a later date.

I look over to the TV. Akira gave it to us as a graduation gift but we arn't really much ones for watching TV so Hanako & I head to our small Library to read together. We slide or pick of books from a shelf & sit in our beanbag chair settling in to read.

I am so much into my book that I don't notice the passage of time. Only thing that brakes me from my reading is the feeling of Hanako leaning against me. I look up from the pages to see her laying on my arm & looking at up to me. I guess she finished hers already or she noticed threw the window that it had gotten dark. I look at my watch & it is 9:30.

I only have a chapter left but seeing as our bodies are still turned to school time I mark the page & sit it down.

**Hisao**

"Tired?"

Hanako nods at my question then stands up. I follow after her to our bedroom. I go to my dresser & take out a pair of my old soccer shorts I took to wearing to bed Hanako pulls her nightgown from the closet laying it on the bed neatly.

I undress down to my boxers then slip my shorts on looking over to Hanako. she is wearing only her underwear & pulling her pink nightgown over her head. Once she gets it down she looks over to me & I just smile.

Hanako blushes

**Hanako**

"W-what?"

**Hisao**

"Nothing"

I give her a kiss & climb into my side of the bed with her following after me. I turn the light off & lays back getting comfortable she snuggling up to me. I soon doze off.

In the middle of the night I'm awoken by Hanako's stirring. She is whimpering a bit & i can just make out some tears in her eyes in the darkness of our room. I reach over to wake her when she calms down herself & a smile creeps across her face.

**Hanako**

"Hisao"

She is dreaming of me well at lease that helps with what ever the dream was at first. I lay my head back & slip back into sleep.

When I awake again it is morning Hanako is still asleep but no longer laying on my shoulder so I slip out of bed to make breakfast. I never made breakfast for anyone other than myself so I thought maybe some kind of Hash type meal with leftovers. I hope Hanako will like it.

I make my way to the kitchen & take the leftover seafood from the fridge then cut or tear everything into bite size pieces before adding it to the skillet. After heating everything through I add four eggs & scramble it all together letting the seasoning of the from other food flavor the eggs. It's not the best looking meal but it will at lease taste good.

Just as I'm dishing some over a flat bread placed on a plate Hanako walks sleepily from the room rubbing her eyes a bit.

**Hisao**

"I made Breakfast take a seat"

She nods & sits down at the table. I place the plate of food in front of her with a fork. She looks at it for a bit then looks to me & back to the food before finally taking a bite. I guess she wasn't sure about it at first it is more of a Bachelor meal.

I turn back to the stove fixing my self a plate as well.

**Hisao**

"What did you dream about last night?"

She stops eating looking up to me surprised

**Hanako**

"What?"

**Hisao**

"Last night you were stirring & crying in your sleep then stopped & smiled saying my name."

**Hanako**

"Oh. I-it... was about w-when I was in the hospital after the a-accident. I was laying there all bandaged up then you came in but you were a little kid like me. Y-you didn't look scared & asked me if I wanted a cookie."

The same smile from last night on her face & even though she stammered a bit most of what she said was without it.

**Hisao**

"You must really like cookies."

She shakes her head fast at my comment almost making me laugh.

**Hanako**

"N-no! I like you. I-it's the thought behind the gift that's important."

**Hisao**

"I was kidding. I'm glad your nightmare turned out to be a good dream."

She goes back to eating breakfast.

**Hanako**

"I have an i-idea for dinner tonight. I been w-wanting to try it."

**Hisao**

"Sounds good."

I finish breakfast & put my plate into the sink. Reaching up to the shelve above the sink I take my pills down counting out the right amount of each then swallowing them down.

I walk to the bedroom to change. Putting on my soccer shirt, a pair of socks & sneakers I leave the room to meet Emi for our morning run stopping only long enough to kiss Hanako on top of the head before leaving the Apartment.

Emi waves to me from the door to her & Rin's Apartment. We leave the building together starting our jog along the side walk. It's a nice cool March day. School only a few days behind us. My Birthday & work as the new school year starts a few weeks ahead of us. Misha went over seas to study more advanced sign Language to become a teacher. Lilly & I applied to different Universities here so we too can become teachers in our field.

**Em**i

"Hisao are you OK? Your mind seems in the clouds."

Her question brings me out of my thoughts.

**Hisao**

"Yeah sorry was just deep in thought."

I can tell i piqued her interest.

**Emi**

"Really? What about?"

Hisao

Well about what's been happening with everyone graduating & moving into these apartments. Misha taking some classes overseas to be a teacher. That kind of stuff.

Emi smiles a bit giving a little giggle

**Emi**

"Yeah I know what you mean everything just seemed to speed by."

We finish our third & last lap. We walk into the Apartment building using the stairs for our cool down lap.

Finally we get to our floor I can't wait to get inside & take a nice hot shower. I wave to Emi when we part at her door & I walk to Hanako's & mine. As I'm about to open the door I hear singing inside. It sounds like Hanako. I quietly & slowly make my way in. The site I'm presented with is Hanako singing into a small karaoki Mic. Lilly sits on our couch listening. I can't believe how free Hanako looks. It is almost as much a surprise as when she told me she enjoyed singing.

As she finishes singing, I can't help my self I clap.

**Hisao**

"Great Encore"

Hanako's eye's widen & her body gets still as she slowly turns looking at me with a clear blush on her face. She drops the Mic slowly slinking off to our small Library. Lilly Giggles at the sound of the Mic hitting the floor

**Lilly**

"My my Hisao seems you caught Hanako singing before she was ready for you to."

I smirk.

**Hisao**

"I guess so. I thought you weren't a morning person. Didn't expect you to come over so early. It is a pleasant surprise."

Lilly frowns a bit not really happy when someone brings up her sleeping patterns.

**Lilly**

"Well I had some errands to run this morning & decided to stop by after I returned. Plus Akira wanted me to pass her old karaoke machine on to Hanako."

**Hisao**

"Sounded like she enjoyed it. I could hear her on the other side of the door."

**Hanako**

"W-was I any good?"

I look toward where her voice came from to see her peaking around the corner still a bit embarrassed.

**Hisao**

"Yeah you were great!"

She steps out all the way smiling at my approval of her singing.

**Hisao**

"I should shower & change into something less sweaty."

As I make my way to the bathroom I pass Hanako stopping long enough to kiss her on the forehead then I go grab a change of clothes & get ready for my shower.

The hot water feels good on my skin after the jog I could live in here but I limit my self to about ten minutes give or take. I turn the water off & step out of the shower drying then dressing before making my way back out to the living room. Hanako & Lily are talking quietly on the couch. Hanako looks at me as I make my way in the room. What ever they were talking about they don't seem to be ready for me to know by the looks of it.

**Hanako**

"H-Hisao, Lilly & I are going to the store the l-list is on the table if you need anything p-please write it down."

**Hisao**

"I can come with you if you want. I don't have anything to do."

**Lilly**

"No that is quiet alright Hisao we can manage fine. We shouldn't be long anyway.

I look over to them before looking over the list. I write some things down that I would like.

**Hisao**

"OK there you are. that should be it."

Hanako walks over to me, throwing her arms around me in a loving hug laying her head on my chest.

**Hanako**

"We will be back soon."

I hug her back kissing the top of her head & laying my head in her hair.

**Hisao**

"Take your time you don't have to rush back I'll be here."

The embrace ends & Lilly with Hanako clinging to her arm as always on their outings make their way out the door. I sigh thinking about how weird that was that they wanted me to stay home instead of joining them in town. It is out of place but I guess the three of us have been joined at the hip so a girls day out doesn't sound too bad.

I pour my self a cup of coffee & lounge on the couch to watch a little bit of TV. I slowly sip my coffee as I flip through the channels before finally settling into a movie.

By the end of the movie I walk to the cupboard grabbing the jar of Peanut butter & a spoon. Just as I scoop some up I hear the front door open & Hanako walks in.

**Hisao**

"Welcome home."

I stick the spoon into my mouth as she looks at me. She doesn't even say a word. She walks across the living room toward me, sitting the bags down & takes the jar from my hand before putting the lid back on & placing it back in the cupboard.

**Hanako**

"I'll be making l-lunch soon."

She goes back to the bags taking out a pack of chicken wings placing them on the counter before making some kind of marinade. She places the wings in the same container & places it in the fridge.

**Hanako**

"T-those are for dinner t-tonight."

For Lunch Hanako makes Japanese Curry Udon & Miso soup. The smell is amazing. I help out by setting the table one of the reasons is so I don't have to wait as long to dig into it.

I don't wait long for it to be finished. She dishes the Udon into a bowls & the Miso soup into a smaller ones before setting them on the table. We sit & eat making some small talk but like usual there is not much talking as we eat.

The meal taste great. I remember how Lilly told me about some of Hanako's dishes didn't really turn out so well back the first time she cooked for me, but so far I've had no complaints about what she makes. We both end up eating our fill

**Hisao**

"That was great as always. You are a far better cook then Lilly made you out to be."

She smiles a bit at my compliment.

**Hanako**

I... I wasn't always t-that good. Some stuff didn't turn out so well. I got better after p-practicing a lot.

**Hisao**

Well i guess I lucked out then to meet you at a time when you perfected your craft.

After we clear the table I make my way back to the couch lounging in a half laying half sitting position.

**Hisao**

Hanako come join me I haven't seen you relax much since I got back from my run.

She smiles & blushes then then makes her way over to the couch sitting between my legs laying against me in the same half laying half sitting style I am. The fingers of my right hand find hers lighting tracing along the scars. She doesn't seem self conscious about her scars with me as she use too. I think one of the reason is she likes to trace my scar so she doesn't shy away when I do the same thing. I hear her give one of her content sighs as she relaxes into me.

Normally around this time I would go for a brisk walk but I think one day of skipping it even though I had to put my evening swims on hold while the apartment finishes building the pool here. I do enjoy the break from the swimming by spending my time with Hanako & she hasn't had any complaints

**Hisao**

"How was your shopping trip with Lilly?"

**Hanako**

"It was OK. We ran some errands too that's why we took longer than usual."

I link my fingers with hers.

**Hisao**

"I thought you were having a girl's day out with her. I thought about maybe inviting Kenji over."

I smirk kidding & i'm sure she knows that.

**Hanako**

"Is he still mad that you decided to live with me instead of being his roommate?"

**Hisao**

"I don't know. I've not seen him for a while. He is probably hiding out in his apartment or something."

I think about it for a bit that I have been putting off hanging with him even before summer brake

**Hisao**

"I really should go bowling with him sometime I keep promising to do that."

Hanako nods a little bit then leans into me more lacing her fingers with mine & placing them on her stomach. Her eyes close like she is going to sleep but her breathing doesn't slow.

I take my freehand & stroke her hair. It's soft & smells of her Shampoo.

**Hanako**

"Mmmmm. That feels good."

She turns over & lays her ear against my chest like she is listening to my heart. She probably is.

We lay like this for a few hours my fingers stroking down her arm as she lays with me on our couch her head against my chest. When she suddenly sits up.

**Hanako**

"I have to start dinner now can't let the chicken sit in the marinade for too long."

She gets up making her way to the kitchen. She took the chicken out of the marinade pouring the left over into a pan setting to boil then places the chicken in some corn flour before putting them in a hot fryer. After she is done cooking them she dips them in the hot left over marinade before sprinkling them with sesame seeds. Then she puts them to the side & starts making some dough & chocolate cream.

I'm surprised Nagoya Style chicken with Cornets for desert. I come up behind her.

**Hisao**

"Wow I must have been good to get this for dinner."

She giggles

**Hanako**

"I seen it on TV one day & wanted to try it. I hope they are good."

**Hisao**

"I'm sure it is"

She makes our plates leaving the cornets in the kitchen knowing I will eat them first if I could.

After Dinner It's our time for our late night tea parties with Lilly. Like back in school we have it in her Apartment. The only part now is I can wear my Pajamas as well which now consist of a pair of shorts. Hanako & I change & make our way over I don't worry about a shirt. It doesn't bother me as much about letting my scar show even if Lilly was able to see it. If Hanako can leave the house with her scars showing I can as well. It would go against everything I told her about not worrying about what others thought If I hid it.

Hanako knocks on Lilly's Door

**Lilly**

"Hanako, Hisao you can come in."

Hanako slowly opens the door & we walk in. Lilly's Aparment is alot like her Dorm room back at Yamaku. Antique furniture, bare walls, & hardly any decorations. The main difference is that she doesn't have books stacked along the wall. In front of the couch sits her little table with the tea set sitting on it waiting for us.

Lilly sits at the table in her pajamas turned in our direction. Hanako & I quickly take our spots. The tea smells great. I can't believe I didn't really like it much before meeting these girls. Maybe it's their company that had me enjoy it so much now.

We drink our tea & eat the Cornets Hanako made. Our tea time is always so relaxing it isn't before long before we are all yawning not doing very good jobs at hiding them.

Hanako & I say our goodbyes & make our way back to our own Apartment. As soon as I walk in I hear the Bed calling me & Hanako seems like she can as well. We make our way into our bedroom. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**AN: **There you have Chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. I will keep working hard to bring you a great story. Thank you & please reveiw & let me know what you think. Plus next Chapter will have some OCs of my own & from the story Sisterhood.


	3. Act 3 Working Nine to Five

**AN: **Ok a few things so you know what's going on. I have edited the first two chapters incase you want to go back to read them but not plot wise just a few things that needed it. The ********* means time passing kinda like the spinning hart on the black screen in the game/VN. Hoshia & Hina belong to me. Miss Yumi & Jun belong to Guest Poster over on the Katawa shoujo boards. Everything else belongs to Four Leaf Studios.

The next morning the sun shines through a crack. I forgot to pull the curtains all the way closed last night. I grumble to my self letting out a groan before grabbing the first pillow in hands reach & putting it over my face.

I hear a surprised "Eep" sound. Peeking out from under the pillow I see my girlfriend still half asleep rubbing her eyes & looking around a bit confused.

**Hisao**

"Sorry"

She looks at me a bit then takes the pillow off my head & puts it back on the bed laying down on it. She keeps one eye half way open still looking at me.

**Hisao**

"You look like you're going to doze off again."

She shakes her head a little.

**Hanako**

"You woke me up"

**Hisao**

"The sun was in my eyes you hardly use your pillows anyway"

She nods a bit falling back to sleep. I smirk a bit looking at how cute she looks. I look at the clock, it is way too early to wake up. I manage to slip out of bed without disturbing Hanako any farther & pull the curtains the rest of the way closed before slipping back into bed nuzzling up to to my sleeping Girlfriend.

We sleep for a couple more hours before starting our day as usual. Breakfast together, My morning run with Emi, hanging out or running errands while Hanako does who knows what out with Lilly. I must say I'm starting to wonder.

Tomorrow is April 1st the first day of school & my birthday. Hanako & Lilly been going out everyday except for yesterday. When I asked her what she has been up to she changed the subject. So far I decided to let it go. I need to get a good suit to wear to my new job as Teachers Assistant.

Hanako decided to come with me to pick out something nice to wear. I step out wearing of the dressing room wearing a brown jacket, pants, & a white dress shirt.

**Hisao**

"How do I look?"

She giggles as she looks at me.

**Hanako**

"You look like your dad."

I look down at the clothes I'm wearing. My dad does like wearing a brown suit for work.

**Hisao**

"Is that bad?"

She shakes her head smiling her sweet innocent smile at me.

**Hanako**

"I think you s-should get it."

I nod & go back inside to change out of it. I pay for the suit leaving the shop. We stop by The Shanghai for some tea. It's been a few weeks since we been here. We wanted to get use to our new home & living together first. There is something comforting about being here. After a good Lunch we head home.

As we get closer to the door of our apartment I notice Hanako starting to fidget a little.

**Hisao**

"Are you OK?"

**Hanako**

"Y-yeah"

I open the door what I'm looking at I didn't expect. All my friends living in the building is in my Apartment. I turn looking back to Hanako who has a little smile on her face but still fidgeting a little.

**Misha**

"Surprise~! Happy Birthday Hicchan~!"

I look around for the source of Misha's Voice she is suppose to be in America as part of a program that focuses on Sign Language. Then I see her on my Laptop Skype Screen. I smile looking around at all my friends. I notice the one person that is missing is Kenji. He would probably think they planed to kill us in my Apartment if he was invited.

Lilly brings in a cake sitting it on the table.

**Hisao**

"So this is what you two were up to for the past few weeks?"

**Lilly**

"Yes. Hanako wanted to throw you a surprise party. I know it must have been suspicious since the three of us usually runs errands together."

**Hanako**

"A-are you surprised?"

I give my sweet girlfriend a peck on the lips making her blush since everyone was watching.

**Hisao**

"Yes, thank you."

I feel a hard friendly slap on my shoulder. I turn seeing it's Miki

**Miki**

"So old man how old are ya now?"

**Hisao**

"Tomorrow I will be nineteen."

The Party was a lot of fun I sat & talked with my friends. Rin painted me a portrait of all of us. It's the first one I seen of her that is not really abstract of any kind unless you count the background. It seems all too soon it is late & time to go to bed since I have a big day tomorrow.

Hanako & I get ready for bed. I pull her to me giving her a deep loving kiss wrapping my arms around her waste. She returns the kiss then brakes it off.

**Hanako**

"I-I got you a gift too"

She makes her way to the side of the bed getting down on her knees. She reaches under the bed looking for something before pulling out a big box from underneath.

**Hanako**

"Here. I hope you l-like it."

I take it from her & slowly open it. I'm surprised to see a in the box a pair of new Pajamas. The top is black with long sleeves the pants are soft red flannel. It's not a match pair but they look good to me. I take my soccer shorts off slipping into my new pajamas. They are comfortable, not hot but wont freeze on cold days either. I take my evening pills & climb into bed next to Hanako & we slowly drift off to sleep.

I just barely make it to Yamaku on time. I go to the office clock & run to Mutou's Classroom. He gives his normal smile as I walk in.

**Mutou**

"Ahhh Nakai good your here on time. It would be a shame for you to be late on your first day of work. Especially since this is to help you gain experience as a teacher while attending University."

**Hisao**

"Yes sir. I was accepted into near by Ogeyahio University. They will let me work during the day then take classes after school ends here. Lilly Satou was accepted there as well."

**Mutou**

"Good good your National Center Test proved well for you two. What about Ikezawa?"

I look down for a bit before answering.

**Hisao**

"She decided not to attend a University at lease not yet. Maybe she can always attend a cram school later or join one that doesn't need the test if she wishes. I think she is still getting use to being around people."

Mutou seems a bit disappointed that Hanako decided against a University for now. But Yuuko took a few years after High School to attend a University & she is doing well even though she works two jobs to pay for it.

He dismisses the thought for now & shows me to a desk I will be using. It is pretty much a students desk but separated from the others. I take my seat as Mutou puts the student roster on my desk to study. I look through the roster beside each name is a photo & list of their condition. Some of these faces look familiar. I didn't know them personally but I've seen them in the halls. It appears they were second years when I attended here.

I look up as I hear the first few students enter the class. Two girls are the first to enter one with long black hair carrying a camera around her neck & a prosthetic left arm & leg. The other wearing a red & white cap. At first glance there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her. I look back at Roster & notes Mutou left me with when I hear louder talking. It's the long haired girl & the girl with the hat.

**Girl with Hat**

Hoshia get down you are going to fall.

I look up seeing the the long haired girl who my roster & her friend confirmed was Hoshia Tsukiyomi. I get up from my seat making my way over to them.

**Hoshia**

"Jun there is a spider above the window don't you remember what happened last time when the other girls seen a spider in class?"

Jun sighs a bit to her friend

**Jun**

"I remember you falling on me braking my arm & leg."

**Hoshia**

"You said you forgave me!"

Jun take one of the seats watching Hoshia reach for the spider. Hoshia's left foot slips causing her to fall off the desk she is standing on. Luckily I'm close enough by that time to catch her but in doing so I end up going down with her making her left hand to smack me in the face on the way down. I don't think it would have hurt as much if it was a flesh & bone hand against my nose instead of the Plastic & metal one there now.

**Hisao**

"Ow. Mutou wouldn't be too happy to see you climbing on his desk."

Hoshia quickly gets to her feet.

**Hoshia**

"I'm sorry please don't tell."

I rub my face standing up before looking at the girl in front of me.

**Hisao**

"Don't worry about it & lets just get back to our seats."

She nods & quickly adjust the desk she was on & takes a seat next to Jun. I go back to my desk. The rest of the students come in the only one I know by name as soon as I see her without looking at the roster is Keiko. Shizune & Misha introduced me to her & Aoi right before we graduated.

After all of the students come in & take their seats, Mutou follows standing in front of his desk to address the class.

**Mutou**

"Morning class. Welcome to the first day of school. Before we pick a class representative I would like to introduce you to my Teaching Assistant Mr. Nakai"

I stand up besides my desk & make a polite bow. I notice Hoshia cover her face & trying to slink down like she feels even more embarrassed about our painful meeting now that she knows my role here.

**Mutou**

"He is to be treated as a normal teacher. He does have the power to hand out disciplinary actions in my absence."

The day drags on as Mutou gives lectures with the same drive & passion he did when I was his Student. My time is spent studying the roster & putting the faces of the students with names & condition. I can understand how knowing these things can help incase something happens. I still remember how quick Mutou reacted to calm the class & help out when Hanako had her panic attack or when Naomi had one of her Seizures or fits as she calls them.

The bell finally rings signaling the start of lunch. The students quickly pack their things as they are dismissed. I place my papers into my bag & stand when it is only Mutou & I left.

**Mutou**

"Nakai come with me. I will show you to the Staff brake room where you can eat your lunch"

**Hisao**

"Thank you sir"

I follow him out of the classroom & down the hall. It isn't long before we come to a door with the sign "Staff Only". Mutou opens the door walking inside. I follow him him in looking around as i close the door behind me. There are already some people here. I recognize a few. Miyagi the teacher for class 3-2, Nomiya the art teacher, & There is an old woman I've seen a couple times leaving the Auxiliary Building sometimes when I went to pick up my medication or to see Nurse. Speaking of the only two staff members I know that aren't here is Nurse & Yuuko. I guess since the students are free for the next few minutes they have to make sure they are at their post.

My thoughts go back to the old woman as I try to figure what her job might be here. She wears a purple blouse with a small Purple shaw draped over her shoulders & a black skirt. Her grey hair is done up in a bun. I don't think she is a teacher.

I decide to forget about it take a seat at a nearby table & take my lunch out of my bag. It's a nice looking Lunch box with a small note from Hanako on it.

Note: "Enjoy work Good luck Love, Hanako"

I smile as I open my lunch box. The food still smells good even after sitting in my bag all morning.

I see Mutou sit at the table with the old woman.

**Mutou**

"Good afternoon Miss Takawa. I wanted to let you know that Ikezawa decided not to attend a University."

I look over at the two talking at the sound of Hanako's name

**Miss Yumi**

"I'm well aware of her choice to take some time off. We talked about it a few days before graduation. While I would have preferred her to attend a good school I did see her point about getting use to living outside Yamaku & with her boyfriend besides."

**Hisao**

"You know Hanako? Sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help overhearing her name."

Miss Takawa smiles & nods to me.

**Miss Yumi**

"I do. Would I be safe to assume you are a friend of hers?"

**Hisao**

"Yes ma'am. Hisao Nakai."

Miss Takawa's grin gets a bit wider leavening me feeling she knows something I don't.

**Miss Yumi**

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you I am Yumi Takawa."

**Hisao**

"You know of me?"

My eyes shift to Mutou then back to Miss Takawa.

**Miss Yumi**

"Yes. Miss Ikezawa talked about you quite a few times during our meeting following last years festival. First as her friend then as her boyfriend."

It finally dawns on me who Miss Takawa is.

**Hisao**

"Ah. That means you're her Therapist right?"

**Miss Yumi**

"I am. How does she seem to be doing at your new home?"

**Hisao**

"Pretty well. She did have one nightmare not long after we moved in but not anymore that I know of."

**Miss Yumi**

"That is good to hear but I must be heading back to my office. Please remind Miss Ikezawa she has an Appointment with me on Sunday. We decided I would still see her since she lives so close & it would be a shame for her to start all over."

**Hisao**

"Yes Ma'am."

**Miss Yumi**

"Good bye Mr. Nakai, Mutou"

Miss Takawa packs up the lunch box she was eating from & leaves the room. After lunch I return to Mutou's class. There is one girl there before I arrive. She kind of reminds me of all my friends The right side of her body is scared, she wears a patch over her right eye (which she is blind in), both of her arms & legs are replaced by prosthetics. Her file on the roster said she is also deaf but can read lips.

I wave to her & her eye catches me.

**Hisao**

"Hello Konya"

She smiles as I greet her.

**Hina**

"Hello Mr. Nakai"

**Hisao**

"Did you eat lunch?"

She nods.

**Hina**

"I ate outside in the Garden between the main building & dorms."

**Hisao**

"That is good."

The class soon fills up & the day resumes. This time the day speeds by & before we know it it's the end of the day. I pack up the Roster & papers Mutou gave me & bid him goodbye. I make my way out of the school & to the bus stop for my ride to the University. The classes there takes longer than Yamaku to end for the day so I get credit for being a teaching assistant then take the remaining classes here.

Classes at the University don't really seem that hard but then again I picked my best subject as a major. As the last class is let out dusk is starting to break over the horizon. I make my way out to the front of the school & see Lilly. She must have been waiting for me since we live in the same building.

**Hisao**

"Hey Lilly."

**Lilly**

"Hello Hisao. I had a feeling you would be coming out this way & thought we could accompany each other home."

**Hisao**

"Sounds good. How was your first day."

**Lilly**

"It was long & tiring but enjoyable. The teacher insist we only speak English during class so a few things were misinterpreted with other students but the more it's used the better everyone will get at it I'm sure."

She smiles a bit.

**Lilly**

"And how was yours."

**Hisao**

"Not too bad. Spent the first half of the day at Yamaku in the assistant teacher program then finished out classes here. So only relaxing I got was on the bus."

We talk as we make our way to the bus stop & on our way home.

**Lilly**

"I hope you don't mind Hanako & I talked during my Lunch break & we decided to have dinner in my Apartment."

**Hisao**

"I don't mind as long as I'm invited as well."

She giggles at my comment

**Lilly**

"Of corse you are always invited to come over to my place as you two said I am to yours."

**Hisao**

"That's good what did you have planed?"

**Lilly**

"Mizutaki. It's been a while since I had it."

**Hisao**

"Sounds good I think the three of us can finish that off."

We finally get to our stop. It doesn't take us long to get up to our floor.

**Hisao**

"I'll let Hanako know we are home plus I want to change into some normal clothes"

Lilly nods

**Lilly**

"Ok. I will start to get everything ready"

I walk inside my apartment as Lilly goes into hers. Hanako is laying on the couch reading a translated version of Sherlock Homes.

**Hisao**

"Honey I'm home."

Hanako puts the book down she was reading coming over to me giving me a big hug.

**Hanako**

"W-welcome home. How was your d-day?"

**Hisao**

"It went well. I met Miss Takawa. She asked me to remind you about Sunday."

Hanako looks up to me

**Hanako**

"You met Miss Yumi?"

**Hisao**

"Yes she is a sweet old lady"

Hanako nods agreeing with me.

**Hanako**

"Yes. I'm glad your t-think so. She helps me a lot."

**Hisao**

"Lilly is expecting us, Let me change & we can head over there."

Hanako let's me go nodding with a smile on her face. I make my way to our room change into my normal street clothes & we head over to Lilly's Apartment.

When we get there Lilly already has the Mizutaki pot on her dinning room table full of different meats & Vegetables. There are plates surrounding it with raw food to add into the pot as we eat & three empty plates.

**Lilly**

"Welcome Hanako, Hisao. What is currently cooking should only take a few more minutes".

The three of us sit around the table & talk. Since moving here we spend a lot more time casually eating & talking since we are no longer on deadlines to finish everything before class or curfew.

**Hisao**

"What did you do all day while Lilly & me were at School?"

**Hanako**

"Read mostly. I also t-thought of something I w-would like to do for work."

Lilly grins ear to ear. I can't wait to hear what Hanako came up with.

**Lilly**

"That is great what did you decide?"

Hanako fidgets a little in her seat before answering.

**Hanako**

"Remember the shopping street we w-went to when we were planning Hisao's b-birthday party?"

**Lilly**

"I do."

**Hanako**

"One of the spaces was for rent. I-I would like to open a place that sells Box meals, Baked goods & Tea."

**Hisao**

"Like a Bakery restraint type of thing?"

Hanako nods.

**Hanako**

"Something like that. But I don't think I can talk to c-customers. I might need to find s-someone to hire for that while I w-work making food."

**Lilly**

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm sure you can make it happen."

**Hisao**

"Yeah I think you can do it."

After the three of us are stuffed we relax in Lilly's living room.

**Hisao**

"Compliments to the chef."

**Hanako**

"It was very good."

Lilly laughs.

**Lilly**

"Thank you both. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

We talk for a few more hours before Lilly yawns behind her hand.

**Hisao**

"I think it is time for us to leave both of us had a long day & we have another tomorrow."

**Lilly**

"Yes. Thank you both for coming over."

Hanako & I walk to the door.

**Hanako**

"Good night Lilly."

**Hisao**

"Yeah, night Lilly"

**Lilly**

"Good Night you two sleep well."

We leave closing the door behind us heading back to our own apartment.

**AN: **This is it for chapter three. I want to say incase you were wondering Chapter one will not be the only chapter with Drama & confict in it. So you don't have to worry about this story being nothing but Fluff & romance feels.


	4. Act 4 Open for Business

**AN: **Chapter 4 Came along really fast. It kinda flowed out of me once I got some stressfull things finished. There might be a guy you want to hit in this chapter. Miss Yumi belong to Guest Poster over on the Katawa shoujo boards. Kong-sang, Basho, & Hisashi belong to me. Everything else belongs to Four Leaf Studios.

Sunday finally comes. I go with Hanako on her trip to Yamaku. I decided that I would look around the school some while she is having her session with Miss Takawa. I walk with her into the Auxiliary Building & up a flight of stairs. She stops in front of one of the doors & knocks.

**Miss Yumi**

"Please come in."

Hanako gives me a quick kiss then opens the door stepping inside letting it close behind her. I walk back down the stairs & out of the Auxiliary building. I mindlessly wonder around the grounds when I hear yelling that bring me out of my reminiscing of the year before.

**?**

"WATCH OUT!"

I barely jump out of the way as a boy in a wheelchair skids to a stop just past where I was standing. Looking back at him I notice he is one of the the students in Mutou's class Kong-sang Yang

**Kong-sang**

"Sorry my brakes can't stop on a dime & I was rushing to meet up with my friends"

**Hisao**

"Yang it's OK I wasn't watching where I was going."

His eyes go a bit wide when I turn to look to him.

**Kong-sang**

"Mr. Nakai? Aren't you off today?"

He is right I'm not scheduled to be here today.

**Hisao**

"Yeah I am. My girlfriend has business here so I'm just walking the grounds"

Kong-sang nods.

**Kong-sang**

"OK Mr. Nakai I got to go I'll see you in class tomorrow."

**Hisao**

"Bye"

Kong-sang quickly leaves to meet up with his friends. I resume my walk looking around but paying more attention for speedy students. I make my way back to the main building heading inside. I figure I'll check out my old haunts since during school hours I am either in Mutou's classroom or the Staff room. I quickly find my way to the second floor. The first place I stop is the Tearoom. It looks like it hasn't been touched since the last time Lilly, Hanako, & I ate lunch here. I then head to the Library. I know Yuuko isn't here she always works the weekends at The Shanghai. Maybe Hanako & I will stop there before heading home.

I wave to the Librarian I recognize her as the person who always took over for Yuuko on her days off. I walk around slowly looking over everything. It's just as it was last year except for the Beanbag chairs. They are empty instead of occupied by Hanako. I smile remembering how she was sitting there when I met her right before she ran off. I look at my watch. I don't know how long her sessions are with Miss Takawa but I should probably start getting back to meet her.

I make it back to the Auxiliary Building in time to see Nurse going back to his office. He sees me as well & gives me his huge grin.

**Nurse**

"Mr. Nakai very nice to see you. I was hoping to catch up with you a bit can you please come into my office."

**Hisao**

"Eh... OK"

I follow him in & take a seat. He sits behind his desk.

**Nurse**

"I was wondering how things have been since you graduated. Emi told me you still go on your morning runs with her. How is the doctor I referred you to?"

**Hisao**

"Things have been fine. My heart hasn't acted up I keep up on my medication, Yes I do still keep up with the exercise schedule you drew up for me, & Dr. Nakayama is OK I seen him a few days ago for my routine checkup."

**Nurse**

"I heard you're living with Ms. Ikezawa now. So you are probably getting some extra exercise have you been keeping your heart in mind instead of getting carried away?"

He gives his playful grin as I sigh. I figured he would want to talk about that or at lease joke about it.

**Hisao**

"It's not like it's a nightly thing & yes I keep my heart in check so I wont keel over. Is that all?"

**Nurse**

"Yes. I'm glad to hear you are more responsible these days."

By the time I leave the office Hanako is coming down the stairs at the end of the hall. We leave & stop by The Shanghai. It is quiet with only a few people as always. Yuuko meets us as we walk in.

**Yuuko**

"Hisao, Hanako welcome what can I get for you?"

**Hisao**

" Just Black tea & our usual Sandwiches. Hanako?"

**Hanako**

"Yes... I'll have t-that too."

**Yuuko**

"Coming right up please take a seat anywhere"

She gives her normal deep bow hurries off to the back. Hanako & I find a seat relaxing into them.

**Hanako**

"What did Nurse want?"

I sigh again

**Hisao**

"He wanted to make sure I was still looking after my heart, wanted to know what I thought of my new doctor, & to take a jab at me about our sex life"

I roll my eyes at the last part but Hanako's eyes grow wide as her face turns beat red. Just then Yuuko returns to our table placing our order in front of us with the same grace we've gotten use to with her.

We finish our food, pay, then leave for home. Hanako is quiet the whole way till we step inside our Apartment.

**Hanako**

"Um... w-what did you tell him."

At first I don't know what she means then I realize what she is wanting to know.

**Hisao**

"I didn't give any details I told him I make sure to keep tabs on my heart so I don't keel over. I would say asking was just his job but I think he likes messing with me."

I decide it is best to change the subject.

**Hisao**

"How did your appointment go."

**Hanako**

"It went fine. I t-told Miss Yumi about my business idea & she said I should do it."

**Hisao**

"Ok then how about on our next day off we go take a look & get a price to rent the space."

Hanako nods but still doesn't look all that sure.

**Hanako**

"Ok that is fine."

The following Sunday Hanako, Lilly, & me head to the shopping street. The shop is in a nice part of the street. I call the number & talk to the representative telling him we are thinking of renting one of the shops & if it would be OK to look it over. After I get told they will send someone to open the shutters for us to look around we say our goodbyes & hang up.

**Hisao**

"They are sending someone to let us look around the shop"

**Lilly**

"That is great. You are on your way to starting your own business Hanako."

Hanako looks a bit nervous but nods. I'm starting to think this maybe wasn't the best idea but I need to have faith that she can do this. I'll talk with her tonight to make sure this is really what she wants.

A man comes with the key to unlock the shutters. As we look around the place Hanako holds on to Lilly's arm to help guide her around the space but keeps her head down useing her hair & hat to block the guy's veiw of her scars. I describe everything as we walk through. It's abit dusty but the kitchen in the back is nice & already has display areas I think Hanako will be able to put the items she plans to sell. After we look around our tour guide gives the the price for the space. Monthly payments aren't that bad but the down payment is a bit more than I thought it would be. I tell him we will be in touch with our decision. After the place is locked up we head home.

**Lilly**

"Hanako if this is what you want I will be more than happy to help you."

**Hanako**

"Thank you Lilly"

Hanako & I go into our Apartment after saying our goodbyes to Lilly. She sits on the couch pulling her hat off.

**Hisao**

"Is this really what you want? I'm not going to push you into it."

She shrugs a bit with her shoulders slumped over.

**Hanako**

"It will b-be nice. But w-what if I mess up? The only people I ever cooked for is us & Lilly."

I sit down next to her

**Hisao**

"I think you will do fine you only have to have faith in yourself like Me & Lilly do. There is no doubt in our minds that you can do anything."

**Hanako**

"C-can I think about it?"

I smile & nod to her. I know this is a big step for her & if I don't give her the time she needs to think it through it will blow up in everyones face. She leans over & gives me a kiss to show her appreciation.

It took a few days but Hanako decided she would like to open the business. With any luck this could help her feel more comfortable around a lot of people & if not she could always hang out in the kitchen area & let someone she trust deal with the customers. Lilly & I chip in to help her pay for the area. Because of my & Lilly's busy days it does take a while to clean & set up the shop. Hanako did a good job ordering everything she would need from her tools in the kitchen to the supplies she would need to make the food. It's a Friday, the day before we plan to open. I come home from classes it's weird Lilly left school early today so I rode home alone. I get up to my floor & see someone I haven't seen in over a month. It's Akira sitting on the floor against the wall across from Lilly's Apartment.

I walk over to Akira & sit down next to her.

**Hisao**

"Hey Akira it's good to see you but why are you out here instead of hanging out with Lilly?"

She smirks then sighs.

**Akira**

"She is talking with Mom & Dad. There was some trouble with the Japanese branch that they needed to come see over. But in the end I'm moving back here with my boyfriend."

I'm surprised to hear this. She left for work where she was being promoted I hope she didn't get demoted or anything.

**Hisao**

"Why what happened?"

**Akira**

"Long story short the head of the legal department wanted to be transfered to the Scotland branch. He wasn't too happy that I got promoted to the head there & quit. So I'm being transfered back to take his place. It isn't all bad I missed Lilly. I'm glad she had her little family here."

**Hisao**

"You know Akira your part of our little family too."

Akira pats me on the shoulder with a bit of a smile.

**Akira**

"Ah Hisao! Don't make me get all weepy on ya."

I smile back & shake my head

**Hisao**

"Why not come inside. I'm sure Hanako would love to see you.

Akira nods as we stand up. I walk to the door opening it & gesture for her to enter. She walks in & I follow her in.

**Akira**

"Hey there Hanako"

Hanako jumps when she hears Akira then runs to her giving her a big hug.

**Hanako**

"Akira w-when did you get back?"

**Akira**

"Just today. Mom & Dad came to fix a problum at the Japanese Branch so we are all visiting Lilly."

The three of us sit down on the couch as we talk.

**Hisao**

"How did your boyfriend like Scotland?"

**Akira**

"He liked it OK but being a chef from Japan he said the knives there sucked. Oi speaking of chefs I heard you opened your own shop."

Hanako nods.

**Hanako**

"Yeah... we open tomorrow."

**Hisao**

"We are still looking to hire someone to help make dealing with customers easier on Hanako."

**Akira**

"I got an idea of someone who would be perfect. My Boyfriend needs a job he is good with people. What do you say Hanako? You think he will cut it?"

Hanako fidgets a bit I don't know if she ever met Akira's boyfriend I know i haven't.

**Hanako**

"If you t-think he will be able to help me I t-trust your j-judgment."

Akira smiles like she won a prize.

**Akira**

"Great! I'll bring him by your shop bright & early."

This will be great. With Akira & her Boyfriend helping out I can focus on work until I can show up after morning classes.

There is a knock on the door then it slowly opens. We can see Lilly poke her head in a bit.

**Lilly**

"Hanako? Hisao? Is Akira here with you two?"

**Akira**

"Yeah Sis I'm here just hanging out"

Lilly pushes the door open the rest of the way coming in. I guess she is relieved Akira didn't run off or what ever she might have thought. Behind Lilly is a man & woman that have to be her Parents. Mr. Satou is wearing a Black business suit & Dark frame glasses. His eyes match Akira's in color yet are more serious. His black hair is combed neatly & he has a small beard on the end of his chin. Mrs. Satou looks like an older version of Lilly. She wears a red business suit, brown frame glasses, a cross Necklace that matches Lilly's, & cross dangle Earrings. Her Blond bangs hang around her face a bit like Akira's.

Hanako & I stand & bow to the Satous.

**Hisao**

"Welcome to our home Mr. & Mrs. Satou would you like a drink we can make tea."

Mrs. Satou's face lights up as I talk.

**Alexandra**

"Your Lilly's friend Hisao Nakai. It is good to put a face to the voice on the phone."

I smile that she recognizes my Voice

**Hisao**

"Yes Ma'am. The feeling is mutual"

**Lilly**

"OH! Please forgive me. Mother Father these are my bestfreinds Hisao Nakai & Hanako Ikezawa. Hisao, Hanako these are mine & Akira's parents"

Mr. Satou bows politely

**Jotaro**

"My pleasure. Lilly speaks highly of you two. You will have to forgive my rudeness but we have pressing matters to attend. Akira if you please."

Akira sighs & nods

**Akira**

"See you all tomorrow. Lilly since I'm moving back invite me over some time yeah?"

**Lilly**

"Of course"

Lilly's family leaves closing the door behind them. Lilly stays at our place for dinner before we all head to bed. Tomorrow will be a trying day & we will need our rest if we are going to get through it.

I finally show up at the Shopping street. After morning classes I ran to the bus to get here as soon as possible. I get to where Hanako's shop is the first thing I notice is the shop sign Miss Takawa had made up as a gift of good luck & I'm sure as part of Hanako's therapy. It's a wooden sign with a picture of Hanako scars & all holding a bowl of bread with me in the background both of us dressed in old time shop employee uniforms. Under the picture is the name "Bakery". Behind the counter dealing with costumers. Is a guy I never met before. He has three earrings in each ear, Red Orange hair a lite goatee. His clothes consist of a blue dress short sleeve dress shirt, Brown sweater vest, sleeveless leather jacket, Blue jeans & sneakers. Is this Akira's Boyfriend? He sees me as I walk up.

**Hisao**

"Hello I'm Hisao. Are you Akira's Boyfriend?"

He smiles at me

**Boyfriend**

"Yeah I have that title. Name's Hisashi Okada. Please call me Hisashi. Thank you & Hanako for the job."

**Hisao**

"No problem you're helping Hanako just as much I'm sure."

Akira walks from the back with Hanako.

**Akira**

"Oi Hisao bout time you got here. What do ya think?"

I look around the place a bit.

**Hisao**

"Looks good. It seems the place is doing well for it's first day."

Hanako smiles then notices something behind me that makes her smile turn to a frown quicker than i ever saw before. When I turn to look I see some students in the orange uniform with grey shirt of Edokama Academy. I'm still not too sure what wrong until a boy with green hair gets a cruel smirk & points to Hanako.

**Green Haired boy**

"Hey look it's Hanako of the Toilet. Didn't think I would see her after middle school."

Now I get it this asshole is one of the kids Hanako went to school with before coming to Yamaku. One of her Bullys. My Blood starts to boil out of the corner of my eye I see my girlfriend's head drop as she slowly walks back into the kitchen like she broke. Just as I'm about to go beat the hell out of this kid there is a hand on my shoulder. I look back it's Hisashi.

**Hisashi**

"Talk to your girlfriend Akira & I will take care of things here."

I look over to Akira who looks as mad as I am. The more that piece of shit laughs the more her body shakes in fury. I have to calm my self if I'm going to help Hanako. I start to walk toward the back. Akira blows up making even me jump back a bit.

**Akira**

"HEY PUNK YOU WANT YOU MAKE FUN OF PEOPLE?! LET'S SEE YOU MAKE FUN OF SOMEONE WHEN I STICK MY FOOT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

This must be the famous Scottish anger I read about I don't want to see anymore of that. I hurry into the back to Hanako as Akira marches over to the bully.

**Hisao**

"Hanako It's me Hisao you ok?"

I find her sitting in a corner of the supply room with her knees hugged to her chest. Tears flowing from her eyes. I sit over next to her.

She takes a deep breath as I sit down.

**Hanako**

"T-that was Basho. We w-went to the s-same Elementary & Middle School. He was a-always a g-grade behind me. B-but after my ... accident it w-wasn't hard for everyone to k-know who Hanako the s-scared g-girl was. T-the first t-time I ran away to hide when t-they were bullying me I ... I hid in one of the stalls of the restroom."

I put my arms around her holding her close.

**Hanako**

"Every...one k-knew the u-urban legend. I-I didn't even think about it at t-the time but I gave them s-something else to p-pick on me about. M-maybe opening this w-was a bad idea."

I stroke her hair & shake my head

**Hisao**

"No this shop is a good idea. Don't let some jerk ruin something you enjoy. If it helps you can just stay back here I'm sure Hisashi can handle the front just fine. You quit now people like him will win show them you are as strong as I've seen you be."

Hanako look up to me then shrugs but doesn't move. Akira comes back to check on us.

**Akira**

"That guy is gone. How is she doing?"

**Hisao**

"Right now still upset but I think she just needs time."

The rest of the day I sit with Hanako she doesn't talk. Akira helps Hisashi wait on costumers. He sometimes comes to the kitchen to prepare new Box meals or bake bread. At the end of the day we close up with the rest of the shops. Except for how Hanako is feeling right now business did well. Akira drives us back to the Apartments. I help Hanako get ready for bed. I call Lilly after I leave the room & tell her everything that happened.

**Lilly**

"Oh Hisao. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help out. It must of been horrible for her."

**Hisao**

"You haven't been with your parents for a while we both understand. I know she will come out of this we just need to give her time. just like before."

**Lilly**

"I know just let me know if you need anything."

**Hisao**

"I will Good night Lilly"

**Lilly**

"Goodnight"

**AN: **I hope I wrote Basho to wear everyone want to beat the hell out of him. I hope you all enjoyed please rate & reveiw I enjoy hearing what you all think.


End file.
